The Alter Universe
by Kos-mosMomo
Summary: Everyone is sucked up in a warmhole that takes them to different universes! How will they ever get back? madness ensured!
1. Chapter 1

The Alter-Universe 

Everyone I presume has seen at least one movie where the main character goes through alter universes of movies, or whatever. Well, for this Fanfic, you will see the Xenosaga characters go through some weird stuff.

Disclaimer: Everything (including the alter universe's) are NOT mine!

CHAPTER 1 (Shion's point of view)

Okay, I know life gets weird sometimes, but I never though it would get _this_ bad. KOS-MOS is a circus midget, Jr is some bozo clown, Ziggy is a Lion's Tamer (and a perverted one at that). Momo is an acrobat and me? Im a stuffed bear.

"SHION! For god's sake, wake UP!"

"Huh? Who? What? Where?" I screamed. I shot up in the bed and knocked who ever that was screaming at me in the head. My vision focused and I saw Jr with his hands on his forehead.

"Oh my gosh, im so sorry!" I screamed. I jumped out of the bed to gab a washrag, but I forgot that last night I decided to wear the skimpy PJ's because it was so warm. Jr took one look at me and ran out screaming.

"Huh?" I asked no one. I looked down and my face turned brick red.

My shirt was gone

If you ever wanted to die, I felt that right then. Its bad enough that a 31 year old man trapped in a 12 year old body saw you naked, but to see you EARLY in the morning naked…

Ziggy, Allen, Tony, and KOS-MOS all piled into my room to see who screamed.

"SHION! Put on a shirt!" Ziggy yelled (thankfully) covering Allen's eyes. KOS-MOS walked over to my dresser, pulled out a yellow shirt, and pulled it over my head.

"Shion, your nakedness will affect our battle performance. I suggest that you put that shirt on immediately."

Yea, I feel like crap now.

(Theme Song)

"Shion, I think everyone loved your little performance earlier this morning!" Tony laughed. I hit him on the head with his plate, that shut him up.

"Shion I recommend that you stop hitting the pilot on the head. If you proceed, I will be forced to pilot this ship by myself, and that means I will not take crap from you Caption. I can easily kill you in a nanosecond if I wanted to, but since Shion doesn't like that, I will not."

"GO KOS-MOS!" Jr yelled throwing up his fist. This is so surreal, its way to weird..

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"AHH!" I screamed. Another dream? I looked down and yes, my shirt was on. I ran outside the room to see if I really had a dream.

"KOS-MOS!" I screamed. She turned and nodded.

"This morning did Jr run out of my room because I was topless?"

"Negative. You have been sleeping for approximately 12.2 hours." 12 hours? I haven't got that much sleep since, well never.

"Umm thank you KOS-MOS."

"Happy to be of service." I walked down the Elsa's corridors until I reached the Elsa Bar. Ever since the new renovation, I sometimes get lost so Captain Matthew's put up signs for me.

"Hey everyone!" I said. I grabbed some left over toast and sat down next to Momo.

"Are you okay Shion?" She asked suddenly making me choke on my food.

"Yu-p," I managed before someone slapped me on the back. Hard. The rather small piece of toast flew out of my mouth and into Captain Matthew's hat, fortunately for us he did not know.

"Captain, there is a-,"

"Shut up!" Hammer and Tony yelled, knowing it was them that were going to be punished. I gave the signal over my neck for her to stop, but she miss took it for a Kill-Him-Now sigh or something. She flicked out her R-Blade when I yelled.

"KOS-MOS! Down!" I screeched. She fell to the floor with a thud.

Why are things so weird? It's like im in some weird movie or something, and that's when It happened. A bright light flashed through the Elsa and transported us to another world.

A/N: I think I might be crazy for going as far as Shion losing her top in the dream. I promise that everyone WILL be going to different movie/anime/games!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chobits?

Disclaimer: I do NOT, NOT, NOT own Chobits! I do NOT, NOT, NOT own ANY character in this story okay?

(Momo's point of view)

We all awoke in a strange room. My sensors told me that it was an old traditional Japanese apartment. There was also a strange energy source in this building too.

"Shion are you okay?" I sat up and blinked a few times and screamed. Standing in front of me was an 18-year-old boy.

"Who are you?" I screamed.

"I think you should be answering that yourself," He replied. By the tone of his voice, he seemed like a nice man. I turned my head to the left and right to see where the others were. Only KOS-MOS lay on the floor, thankfully. I do not think I could handle gnosis by myself.

"My name is M.O.M.O. Im an observational realian. I come from the year 4067." He gasped.

"Are you kiddin or did you hit your head?" I cocked my head to the side. KOS-MOS opened her eyes and pulled out her R-Blade to the man.

"I have confirmed you hazardous, please stand down." A blond girl stepped in front of the man.

"Please don't hurt the one for me!" She screamed. KOS-MOS took down her blade as if she knew the girl.

"As I didn't get to say before. My name is Hideki Motosuwa and this is Chii, she's a persocom."

"Persocom?" I asked. Hideki sighed.

"You really aren't from this world are you? Persocoms are computers that look like people. However, Chii is special, she is just like a human in everyway. Unlike the others."

"Did you say computer?" I asked. He nodded. Things seemed to be looking up.

"KOS-MOS over there is a Female Battle Android, and even though I am a realian, im like an android myself." Hideki nodded.

"So your looking for your friends?" He asked. KOS-MOS nodded.

"If I may ask, what is that enormous energy source coming from this building?" KOS-MOS asked.

"Oh that." Hideki looked to the ground.

"Chii's original mother, or creator's husband built this techno thingy downstairs. Very High-Tech! Maybe you can find your friends using that?"

"Or, maybe KOS-MOS could just give Chii the information about our world?' I asked. Chii nodded in approval. Hideki took some cords out of her ear and handed them to KOS-MOS. KOS-MOS put them in her neck and they both transferred data.

"I hope your friend doesn't drop dead," Hideki muttered to me.

"Huh?"

"Its just that Chii has an amazing security system and no one has been able to break through." I nodded.

"I have sent that data," KOS-MOS announced. Chii looked up and smiled at me.

"Hello Momo!" Chii gave me a great big hug, then she gave one to KOS-MOS who actually accepted it.

"I will take you so you can find your master KOS-MOS," Chii suggested.

"That sounds great!"

Chii had shown us many places, including the bakery where she worked. Life on Earth was so different from Milita. No one gave any looks to KOS-MOS or me, which is good. KOS-MOS used her new map of the city so she could find Shion.

"She is in that building," KOS-MOS pointed to a huge mansion.

"Yea! The Kokobunji residence!" Chii ran up to the gate and pressed a button.

"Chii is here with some strange people!" The gate opened and we all walked inside. Four house cleaner like people, or Persocoms as they called them greeted us. A boy my age came down the stairs with Jr and Shion.

"JR!" I ran and jumped into his open arms. He twirled me around and let me down gently.

"So Mrs. Chii, did you get the same story?" the boy asked. Chii nodded eagerly.

"Well, im not really sure about how you got here, or how you can get back." KOS-MOS nodded. The boy stepped closer to KOS-MOS and smiled.

"Miss Uzuki, you have quite the android here," He said. Shion blushed at the comment.

"My late Fiancé built her." He nodded.

"I to have lost a loved one, my sister."

"Im very sorry," I said.

"I may know of a way for you to get back to your time, or another universe." I nodded.

"Hideki's manager might know something."

A/N: Yea! Another chapter! R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Thank you Aeris1172 for the reviews, and Aeris1172 for putting my story on your favorite list. In case your wondering, im not sure who my pairings are going to be. There might even be some XS and Alter Universe character pairings!

(KOS-MOS point of view, human like thoughts)

Being in a different dimension was all to weird. Of course, im glad that we found Shion and the U.R.T.V # 666, but its anybody's guess as to where the other ones are at. For all we know, they could be in a different dimension. I found myself walking back to the apartment building. Instead of going to this Hideki's place, Chii took us to another room slightly larger. She led us down a flight of stairs and in a room full of obsolete technology, to advanced for there age.

"Hello Chii, this must be Momo and KOS-MOS right?" Mrs. Hibiya asked. Chii smiled and nodded. There was always this warming feeling I get when im near her, as if she used to be my best friend for years and years.

"That boy said you could help!" Momo smiled. Mrs. Hibiya nodded. She seemed like a trustworthy person.

"Actually yes I think I might be able to. My husband was working on a very private project that even I didn't know about. It involves using high-voltage electrical currents to take a person to another place. I just finished the project last night and I would love a test subject!" She smiled.

"But wont that hurt KOS-MOS and Momo?" Shion asked. "Let alone ourselves!"

"No, no. The currents don't directly hit you, just around you."

"It is logical." I heard myself say. Shion agreed to the question and we started to get ready to move to the next dimension looking for everyone else. Chii gave Jr some bakery foods for the journey and just like that, we were gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you snakeuniverse for the review! And for your question, every world they go to, they are connected to each person or world in some strange way. I cant tell you how KOS-MOS is connected to Mrs. Hibiya though, srry. **

**I promise after this chapter they WILL get longer, lol. **

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 4

An unexpected land

(Momo's point of view)

START UP COMPLETE

My eyes opened and I saw a girl my age smiling at me.

"Who are you?" I asked groggily. KOS-MOS, Shion and Jr were next to me, still sleeping.

"I saw you guys appear out of nowhere, so I helped you out!" The mysterious girl gave me a wider smile and I grinned in response.

"Oh im sorry, my name is Momo!" I extended my hand and she took it. I stood up and surprisingly we were the same height. She even reminded me of someone dear to me.

"My name is Sakura Kinomoto."

Sakura? Is this a joke or do a lot of people name their daughters Sakura?

"You remind me of my late sister." Sakura's face fell.

"Im sorry!"

"Naw, its cool." I waved it off, even though I was feeling weird.

"Who are they?" Sakura asked.

"Oh that's Shion, KOS-MOS and Jr." She laughed at Jr's name.

"So, where did you come from?" Sakura asked.

"Well, im originally from Second Milita, but we've just got back from a different dimension. Im a Realian, like an android." Sakura gasped and she poked my face.

"You're a ROBOT?" She gasped. I laughed at the joke.

"No, im an android, much more advanced than a robot. KOS-MOS over there is a Female Battle Android." Sakura nodded. I instantly regretted telling an outsider all of these top-secret things.

"Here, I battle these cards. Very challenging." I laughed at that. She battles cards while I try to kill deadly Gnosis. It's not fair. A large yellow bear thing popped out of her dresser and screamed," Sakura a Card!" I jumped at this 'thing's comment.

"Who's the new girl?" He asked. He flew over to me and gasped.

"Whoa, I sense a major magic power in all of you!" I giggled.

"In my world it's called Ether." He did some hand movements to Sakura and she gave me a lop sided grin.

"You have a wand?" Boy do I ever!

"Of course!" I took out my favorite wand from the First Game. I transformed into my Star Wind powers.

"Here." She handed me a card that said "Watery". I had a peculiar sense to throw it in the air for some reason. I threw it and said, "Watery." A large gush of water landed on Shion and the others. They awoke with a scream.

"Momo!" Jr said running up to me.

"Are you okay?" I nodded.

"Hi im Sakura!" Sakura extended her hand but Jr did not take it.

"You look so much like Sakura Mizrahi." When he turned, I told Sakura the story of my sister. She 'awed' and 'oohed' but most of all I could tell she was trying to suppress her tears. Shion then KOS-MOS started to talk to Sakura and the bear, which I just found out was called, "Kero".

"I think I might be able to help you find your friends!" Sakura gave me a handful of her cards.

"Use what you have to, Ill meet you with the others if I find them later. Is it okay if I call you on my cell phone?" Shion snickered.

"Yea, just send it to my directory." And just like that, we left on this strange world to find our friends.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Thank you snakeuniverse and Aeris1172 for the reviews! Soon, I will have more than my story with the most reviews (which is 17). Now for your questions

Snakeuniverse- Im going to defiantly going to get out if the Clamp loop soon, its just they were the first places I could think of, lol.

Aeris1172- My story is very spiffy aint it?

Okay, now remember to review!

----------------------------- ------------------------------- --------------------------

(Momo's point of view, she's the main focus of this chapter)

This whole thing with the cards was a little strange but I guess if I came up to you and said, "Did ya kill any gnosis today?" you would probably think I was retarded. I didn't have much time in My Star Wind transformation, so Shion said that when I turned back we would call off the search party for a while, or at least until my Ether recharged. We searched all around Sakura's city but we had no luck.

"Its logical to think that no one arrived at this world. They might be in another world," KOS-MOS stated.

"KOS-MOS, don't be a killjoy," Jr sighed. I could tell that he wasn't having any fun either.

"Jr, can you get a connection with Gaignun with your link?" I asked. A small little piece of hope swelled up in my throat, but his response quickly killed it.

"No, were to far apart," was his only reply. I saw Shion and Momo come around the corner, their faces frowning.

"Im so sorry Momo." I shook my head.

"No, you helped AHH!" A large monster like thing attacked us. KOS-MOS drew out her Cannon ready to fire.

"Regular weapons don't work!" Sakura yelled. She pulled out her wand and a card. Unfortunately for me, I was out of EP! Shion pulled something out her pocket. She threw it at me and I regained my ether points. I to pulled out my wand and some cards that Sakura gave me.

"You need to use that Silent one there!" Sakura yelled. I threw out the silent card and the monster… Wasn't affected!

"Ive never seen this before!" Sakura yelled.

"I have detected a Gnosis! Stand back." KOS-MOS yelled. She took out her Mini gun and fired thousands of Ether Bullets.

"Double Attack Archangel Requiem!" Jr and Shion did a fantastic show for their double attack and when it hit the gnosis, it broke apart piece by piece.

"What did you use?" I asked surprised. Jr held out a bottle. On it, it said "Gnosis Be gone!" I giggled, and then I noticed that Sakura was on the ground shaking.

"Its so scary!" I patted her shoulder.

"Its okay, they can't hurt you while me or KOS-MOS is here!" She stopped shaking and gave me a hug.

"Don't leave," I shook my head.

"When I find my friends I have to go. You have other friends right?" Sakura nodded.

"Then you wont be lonely. I hope we will see each other sometime later okay?" Sakura nodded. When I finished the sentence a strange thing happened. You know how an encephalon dive is constructed and deconstructed right? Well the current world we were in flickered. We all looked around and what we saw scared us. Sakura and her world was gone, only the green outline of the world was there (like it did when Allen took Shion out of KOS-MOS encephalon in the first game).

"Where are we?" I found myself asking.

"We are currently in the middle of two worlds. In a short amount of time we will be transported back to the last world, or another one." I saw an outline of Sakura moving slowly. I took out the cards she gave me out of my pocket and threw them, hoping that they would reach her. Earlier when no one was looking before the attack, I wrote something on the back of a card for her, just incase we did leave without notice. The world bent in crazy ways and I felt my body being pulled into some sort of gravitational pull, much like how it would feel for a black hole. Again, I found myself in a strange place. I began to think about things. The time that we were in each world was very small and limited. But there must be some connection between us and their world's right? I looked around at my surrounds and screamed a scream of pure joy. We were in the cutest café I have EVER seen! Six of the prettiest girl came out of the back door with concern in their eyes.

"Are you okay?" A girl with pink hair like mine asked. I nodded. Another of her friends tried to help me up, but im heavier than I look. One girl in the back looked like KOS-MOS, lonely and emotionless. A man with Blonde hair ran out and greeted us quickly, as if he forgot that we were there.

"Im Momo, and this is Shion, Jr and KOS-MOS." I didn't want to tell them that we were from Milita until I knew more about them. A strange wave of dizziness hit me like a big brick. I fell onto the floor.

EMERGENCY SHUTDOWN-


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Thank you snakeuniverse for the review!

Questions-

Snakeuniverse- I certainly will NOT abandon this story, I like it to much! You might not know this current world that there in, but im sure you can get info about it on Google!

------------------ ------------------------ ---------------------

ENERGY RESERVES ACTIVATED

Momo's eyes opened and she heard a loud sigh of relief from the new strangers. She lifted herself off of the bed that they had laid her on.

"Oh please don't get up!" The girl who had tried to help her earlier said. Momo casually pushed her away, trying to send her the message she was mine, she just needed to have some maintence.

"I have detected that we are in a different dimension," KOS-MOS stated. Shion rolled her eyes at KOS-MOS' 'very observant' observation.

"Boy nothing gets past her!" The pink haired one laughed.

"Im sorry for my friends immaturity, but my name is Mint and that is Purin, Lettuce, Zukuro, Ichigo and Berii." Shion went up to them and shook their hands, while Momo threw mental daggers at Jr for drooling over them. Jr must of heard Momo because he gave her his best grin, only to make her madder. The blond man named Ryou explained some things about their world to Momo and company and return they exchanged things with them.

"Its really amazing that you live out on space!" Purin gasped. She stared poking KOS-MOS and she called her, "Alien." KOS-MOS grabbed her arm.

"Please do not disturb me I will end.."

"KOS-MOS!" Shion yelled interrupting her. KOS-MOS hung her head in a 'pathetic attempt' for Shion to say 'sorry,'

"KOS-MOS what are you doing?" Momo asked.

"In my databases it says, 'looking pathetic' will make humans feel remorse for the one who is looking pathetic." Shion rolled her eyes.

"Please don't mind her, she's a little on the stupid side now." Lettuce smiled.

"So tell me more about your powers!" Momo said interested.

"Well, it all happened when these girls were accidentally hit by my little ray thing here!" Ryou pointed to four little statues representing each girls power.

"What about Berii?" Momo asked bewildered.

"She knocked it over." Momo and Shion laughed. Out of the corner of Momo's eye she could see Jr trying to exchange numbers with Ichigo.

"I have a boyfriend you know," She said moving away from him.

"So? Can I still have your number?" He pleaded. Shion could see the fire swell up in Momo's eyes.

"Thunder Blast!" A bolt of lighting hit Jr square in the head and he fell back.

"Is he okay?" Lettuce asked backing away from Momo.

"He will be."

--------------------------- --------------------------- ------------------------------ ---------------------

LUNCH

"Oh wow! This is so superb!" Momo exclaimed stuffing three more pastries in her mouth. Jr gobbled down five cakes and two éclairs while Shion (who was on a diet) only ate a cupcake, but she stuck some in her pocket for later. Zukuro had left earlier for a Model Shoot, but she surprised everyone by busting down the door.

"The Saint Crusaders!" She yelled. Everyone glanced at someone and changed into his or her 'superhuman' form. Momo turned into Star Wind and Shion brought out her M.W.S. Everyone ran outside to see a small boy, younger than Momo, outside laughing.

"You think you can beat me this time?" He asked, cackling.

"Strawberry Check!" Mew Ichigo yelled. He dodged the attack as if it was a small feather.

"I will proceed to eliminate the enemy. X-Buster!" Thousands of beam blasts hit the boy simultaneously. He fell from his position and onto the ground gasping for breath.

"Aura Blast!" A voice yelled. The boy disappeared. Shion turned around and screamed. Standing behind her was chaos!

"chaos!" Shion yelled running up to him and hugging him. He blushed and let her down gently.

"Ive been looking for you guys everywhere!" Shion turned away.

"We were in a different dimension chaos." He nodded casually as if he knew this was going to happen.

"Did you know this was going to happen?" Shion asked furiated.

"Shion, everything happens for a reason." Shion's face flushed.

"But chaos! I was so worried and here you are saying its okay! Its not okay, I want to go back to Milita and work on KOS-MOS, not worrying on how were going to destroy villains that doesn't concern us!" chaos grabbed Shion and hugged her and whispered in her ear, "When you find what you need, we will get out of here. Soon." Shion smiled and hugged him back.

"Eww, old people love," Berii whispered to Momo, which made her giggle. The world flickered again and everyone was in slow motion.

"Its a shame, that we don't get to talk to them that much," Jr sighed. Momo rolled her eyes. The world bended and took them to the next place, but something puzzled Momo. Did she just see wings sprout from chaos' back, or was it her imagination?

Ziggy roamed around the past, Jin roamed around our present and some other people accidentally sucked into their 'time travel' experience roamed around other worlds that they have yet to venture to.

PREVIEW!

Wow, this is a special chapter where you get a preview, which means something suspenseful happens!

Momo watched as chaos shielded Shion with his body from the monster. She wondered why Jr had never done that for her. The monster saw Momo and lunged for her. Jr who had heard Momo's thoughts ran to shield her, but Momo tried to get Jr away because the monster was going to kill Jr with her sword. To late, the blood splattered everywhere while Momo stood dumbstruck at what happened.

Oh, yall are going to hate me if I kill off Jr wont you? Well, you'll have to find out what happens next chapter! In case you didnt know, the world they were in was Tokyo Mew Mew.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Wow, chapter 7 already? I want to give thanks to Aeris1172 and snakeuniverse again for taking time and reviewing this story. Now, I will answer your questions

Snakeuniverse- oh, the last chapter was just sorta telling where everyone is. Momo had an emergency shutdown because 1) She was overwhelmed and 2) I couldn't think of anything else to put in that chapter LOL

Aeris1172- Shion and chaos are my favorite pairing beside Momo and Jr. But Allen comes onto the scene soon, and its not going to be pretty.

Disclaimer- Okay, I don't own anything here. Partial idea for this chapter is mine.

------------------------- ---------------------------- -------------------------------

"And our host Canaan!" The audience applauded.

"Okay everyone. On tonight's episode of "Guess Who?" we have special appearances from the game Xenosaga! Now give a welcoming round of applause for Rubedo, Momo, Shion, chaos and KOS-MOS!" The audience applauded as our favorite characters came out from backstage. Everyone was wearing normal attire (that would be cool in this era). Shion was wearing destroyed jeans with a teal cami, chaos had Bermuda shorts and a pink and blue polo, Jr wore a shirt that said, "Its not easy being easy!" and Bermuda shorts that matched chaos'. Momo wore a brown bohemian skirt with a brown cami to match and KOS-MOS wore a tight sweater and a mini skirt.

"Okay everyone, the rules of this game are that all but one of you get behind a curtain. I give you cards with a famous person on it. You have to impersonate that person for the one on the other side of the curtain. The winner gets two tickets out of this world, and the losers fight!" The crowd applauded. Shion sat on one side of the curtain while everyone else piled up on the opposite side. Canaan held up a card for chaos.

"Shion its so great to see you again! I made a new wea-,"

"Miyuki!" Shion shouted. The crowd booed, they apparently wanted to see them die. Momo was up next.

"Moon prism."

"Sailor Moon!" Shion shouted. KOS-MOS was up next.

"Pssst. Psst. Shion, I am your Mother!"

"Darth Vader!" Last, it was Jr's turn, but his character was a big surprise!

"Ah, Ma Peche! I do love torturing innocent souls!"

"Eww, Albedo!" The buzzer went off, signaling for the next round.

"Alright Momo its your turn, except your going to be answering trivia!" Canaan took down the curtain, since they didn't need it anymore.

"Okay Momo!" Shion said cheerfully. "When we were in Card Captor Sakura's world, what card did you use to try to defeat the gnosis?"

"Umm, the watery?"

"INCORRECT!" A thunder bolt ran up through her chair and shocked her.

"Oh boy, I forgot to tell you that when you get something wrong, you get shocked!"

"Alright Momo, what is the author's locker number?" Jr asked. Momo gave a look of pure disbelief.

"How am I supposed to know?" She pleaded.

"You have two hints left!" Canaan sung.

"Okay, hint me!" Momo grinned.

"It's the U.R.T.V number of someone dear to me."

"Okay, cant be Albedo, so 669?"

"CORRECT!" One of the audience members threw a can at Momo for getting the correct answer. Jr took out his guns and threatened the 'hillbilly' who threw it. Momo had to sit Jr down gently and tell him about the 'Take your anger out on Gnosis, not human' talk. Momo sat back down on the stool and waited for her next question. chaos walked forward with his card in his hand.

"Okay, what was Ichigo's last name?" Again Momo gave a look of disbelief.

"She never told us!"

"You have one hint left!" Canaan sung into the microphone. Momo nodded.

"It's got your name in it, Miya!" Canaan slung is microphone at chaos' head for giving her the answer.

"Momomiya!" The buzzer went off signaling a turn of events.

"Okay, now the audience is going to vote, for our last round to see who stays and who goes. Since Momo and Shion have an unfair advantage, we will let the others go first. Jr whispered something in KOS-MOS ear.

"Okay, KOS-MOS your up!" KOS-MOS walked up to the audience and changed into her swimsuit. Most of the guys voted for her to go on to the next world. Jr came up next and gave the ladies a cute boyish smile. Most of the teenage girls voted for him to go on. chaos got the attention of most of the women and Shion and Momo got the pity votes.

"Okay everyone, and the winner is….."

DUMMMMM

"NO ONE!" He pressed a switch on his microphone and the five boys and girls fell into a virtual fighting arena! A T.V screen showed up for the audience to watch. Thousands of mechs and gnosis enemies appeared, some that they did not even know.

"Shion, I have detected powerful gnosis. Please stand back while I eliminate the easier ones." KOS-MOS changed into her battle clothes and she fired away with her mini gun. Near them, chaos was using his aura powers to kill off gnosis, and Momo and Jr, while using thunder sword took out the mechs. No matter how much they fought it was pointless. The enemies kept coming one after another. Not even KOS-MOS strongest attacks could stop them. One of the more powerful gnosis spotted Shion behind KOS-MOS and confirmed her a weak target. He lunged at her but chaos stopped the attack with an extremely powerful aura attack. It hit the gnosis' arm, surged its way to its head, and destroyed it.

"Thank you chaos!" Shion said hugging him. Behind them, another gnosis was preparing to hit them with an ether beam. Shion and chaos flung out of the way, and it hit a mech instead.

Momo threw an array of arrows at a gnosis head. It successfully slowed it down enough for Jr to finish it off with multiple shots. While Momo was hitting a mech, a gnosis swooped up behind her and tried to hit her in the back. Jr intercepted the blow with his body, resulting in a mess. Momo realized what happened and got onto her knees and did some healing spells. In the mist of one, a mech hit her with an aura attack, depleting the last her HP. Shion saw what was going on and ran over to revive them, but KOS-MOS stopped her.

"Shion, please wait until most of the enemy units are gone." Shion nodded and went to go help out KOS-MOS. An extremely large gnosis took KOS-MOS by the neck and slung her around and around and threw her violently to the ground. Shion ran to her to heal her, but KOS-MOS stopped her.

"Shion, no matter what the outcome of the battle is, no matter hoe unbeatable the enemies are I will always be with you. Either beside you, or in your heart. Im sure Kevin would have been proud at how much you have succeeded in life." KOS-MOS' eyes turned blue and she smiled at Shion.

"I am almost complete." She closed them and they turned red again.

"Insufficient body power. Shutting Down."

"KOS-MOS no!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hi everyone! Thank you for reading this far! It seems just like yesterday when I got my first review for this story. I really appreciate that your reading this, because what would a story be if it didn't have any readers? I want to greatly thank my two reviews Aeris1172 and snakeuniverse, b/c without your reviews I probably would of deleted this story long ago. Now, im going to answer, or make comments about your reviews.

**Aeris1172- Mountain dew is the best source of caffeine isn't it? Yea, it actually helps me think better!**

**----------------------------- ---------------------------------------- ------------------------------------**

(Shion's point of view)

"We need to get out of here!" chaos yelled at me. I threw one of my strongest attacks at the gnosis that threw KOS-MOS. I hit and kicked it until it turned into a pasty white dust. I grabbed KOS-MOS, who was unnaturally light now, chaos took Jr and Momo, and we walked around for a bit, avoiding the remaining gnosis if possible.

"This should help them," chaos threw Revives at Momo, Jr and KOS-MOS and I filled up the rest of their HP with my Ether. We were not fairing to well, but them a wonderful idea struck me.

"If we can't fight the gnosis and mechs by hand, them we can with the E.S!" I got into the Dinah, Momo and chaos got into the Zebulon and Jr stayed by himself in the Asher. Of course being in the E.S gave me enough time for me to regenerate my EP, but on the bad side, the enemies got bigger. We did great until KOS-MOS and Momo spotted a foreign object ahead of us. The biggest gnosis and mech combo monster stood in front of us, blocking our way out.

"Leave it to me and Momo!" chaos said through the intercom. KOS-MOS wasn't so sure, so we did X-Buster a couple of times to weaken it. Something strange happened next. chaos got out of the Zebulon and jumped into the cockpit of the Asher!

"Are you crazy?" I screamed into the speaker. I heard Jr grumble but I didn't care.

"Trust me." He turned off the speaker. Either the next thing that happened was my imagination, or it was a miracle. The gnomech threw an enormous thing at KOS-MOS and me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw chaos and wings covering the Asher and Dinah. The gnomech stopped all of its actions and it just stood there frozen.

"The enemy has suspended all movements. Now would be the best time to move!" KOS-MOS suggested to the others. Since I just sat their frozen, KOS-MOS took the controls and we ran into the portal. On the way to the other way, I heard a woman singing something in a different language. It was so mesmerizing; it hurt to think about it. KOS-MOS' eyes turned blue again, but why? Was it because of the singing? I think I heard chaos say something about a Fayth, or Aeon or something like that. We landed into the next world out of our E.S, but a strange group greeted us.

"Hi," A brown haired girl smiled. On her side, there was a hot guy with blond hair, but I couldn't betray chaos could I?

"Hi," Momo replied, obviously dumbfounded as we were.

"Im Shion and this is KOS-MOS, Jr, Momo and chaos." I saw the girl's smile widened.

"Okay, Im Yuna and these are my guardians Auron, Rikku, Tidus, Wakka, Lulu and Kimarhi."

"Were looking for our friends!" Jr said loudly and slowly, in case they couldn't under stand him.

"Its okay child, I understand you!" Jr's face flushed. Momo put her arm in front of his chest to show him to stop fighting.

"Ive never seen you before, are you a summoner?" Yuna asked me.

"Umm, sorry to ask but what is a summoner?" I asked. The blonde girl, Rikku gasped.

"You must be from out of this world, like Tidus!" I nodded, finally someone understood.

"Can we trust them?" The black headed girl, Lulu asked. Yuna nodded.

"I can tell that they are trusting, caring people!" Behind her, some gnosis looking things appeared.

"Fiends!" Wakka yelled.

"Fiend?" chaos asked. Tidus and Auron slashed it with their sword and Lulu hit it with her magic. It was our time to shine, so I had KOS-MOS tear it to shreds. Without realizing it, someone came up behind me and took me quietly, well until chaos found out and yelled, "FREAK MAN!" Yuna turned around and spat, "Seymour." KOS-MOS saw him and slashed the man Seymour with her blade, which did not do ANYTHING!

"He's dead, he wont react to most physical and elemental powers!" Rikku warned us. He pulled me back and said something that I would except Albedo to.

"Im taking her, and anyone who wants her to come has to go alone, and that means you to Yuna dearest!" He faded away, and I gave chaos a pleading look before I disappeared with him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hey again! Thank you snakeuniverse and Aeris 1172 for the coolio review, and now for your question

**Snakeuniverse- I was kinda bored so I thought like, about the next chapter. And what do you mean by 'references to Borne Up on Angel Wings?" I mean, I love that story but I would not ever copy it. KOS-MOS was turning into her true self because of the situation. Shion was in dire need of help, but sadly, KOS-MOS could not do anything. Shion and chaos has been in love ever since they were born, they've just never gone on a date (Ooo, Idea for a chapter!) **

**Aeris1172- Im so glad someone is so excited about my story makes me feel all war and fuzzy inside, lol. **

**------------------ ----------------------------- ------------------------------**

(KOS-MOS' view)

Seeing Shion being kidnapped like that gave me a horrible feeling in my heart. My sensors told me that it was just some malfunction, but could they be wrong? However, what was the most hurtful thing was that I could not help Shion. I could not defeat the gnosis, my sole purpose in life and I could not defeat the man that took her. Without being a battle android, I wouldn't be much help, and now that I know that there are some enemies out there that I cant defeat, makes me think I have no purpose. I think chaos picked up on what I was thinking because he smiled at me and said, "Its going to be okay. We'll get Shion back."

"Affirmative." Everyone was a little shaken up. Jr, for the first time since I met him, was quiet. Momo was crying into his shoulder and Jr was stroking her hair. Something clicked in my mind thinking about Shion. The earring in her right ear had a tracking device on it. I opened up the signal and sure enough, I had a weak signal coming from a few miles away.

"I have located Shion current position." Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me.

"Even though the signal is weak, I can pinpoint the area." The Yuna girl handed me a map and asked me where I saw her signal. I pointed to a mountainous area.

"_Zanarkand." _I looked at her and she seemed like something was eating away at her, so I asked.

"Is something the matter Yuna?" She looked at me and gave me a smile that even an extinct monkey could tell was fake.

"Its because Yunie is going to die," Rikku whispered so soft, im sure that only Momo and I could hear her.

"DIE?" Momo asked shocked. Rikku looked at us as if we were assassins and backed away.

"See, each summoner has a pilgrimage. Us guardians protect her so she can go to each land and get the Aeon. When she reaches Zanarkand, she gives up her life to summon the Final Aeon to defeat Sin for a temporarily time."

"Wouldn't that be a waste of time?" I asked Lulu.

"She's bringing peace to the people of Spira!" She yelled.

"But temporarily," I fought back.

"How far until we reach Zanarkand, its really chilly here!" Momo rubbed her arms. Yuna pointed down a hill of broken down rocks.

"It seems, you arrived right at the end of my journey. It's a shame I didn't get to know you better." Jr and chaos stuck out their hands.

"It was certainly a pleasure to meet you now," chaos said. "Yea, what he said."

We walked down the remaining way until we reached Zanarkand. A weird presence hit me like a brick.

"No photon, lepton and neuron particles match these. Please explain." I demanded to who ever knew. It's best that I get it into my database.

"It's the Fayth. There unsent beings. They sacrificed themselves to become the Summoners final Aeon." I saw Momo bend down her head. I could tell she didn't like to see people being hurt. We arrived at the "Zanarkand Dome" as they called it. We arrived at a strange area where a woman by the name of "Yunalesca" greeted us. She told Yuna about who she wanted to sacrifice. She told her she needed time. Tidus followed Yunalesca to ask a question and when we left to, Yuna found something disturbing.

"There is no Final Aeon?" Yuna screamed. I could tell she was thinking her pilgrimage was a waste of time.

"I don't like that you are giving the people of Spira false hope! I wont stand for it!"

"It would be better for you to die in hope than to die in sadness, so Lady Yuna, let me be your predascor!" Lady Yunalesca changed into monstrosity. Yuna had me be in her battle, so I made sure that I used my greatest attacks.

"R-Cannon!" Since it was at level 40, it blew away her face, so she changed forms.

"Holy!" Yuna shouted. A holy attack hit Yunalesca so I hit her with a full stocked attack with the help of a Aura Sword. Then chaos finished the attack with another full stocked aura attack. Yunalesca changed so Yuna called upon her Aeons. They were beautiful creatures, and for some reason I felt connected to them. For a second, I felt the logic and probability release itself from me, and I began to feel human. But that miracle stopped when Yuna released her Aeon because she finally defeated Yunalesca.

"In your face!" Rikku and Yuna yelled at the remains of Yunalesca.

"Yuna, I have something to tell you." Tidus murmured. With my ultra sonic hearing I could hear their conversation, and I felt an emotion called 'remorse."

"Yuna, Im a dream. When I fell unconscious, I had a dream. A boy told me I was the Fayth's dream, and when you defeat the Fayth, you also kill me." Tears fled down Yuna's cheeks.

"But I cant lose you Tidus!" She flung her arms around him and he gently hugged her back. I could fell another emotion now, it was heart wrenching. I held my hand to my heart and chaos smiled at me and said, "KOS-MOS, do you feel something?" I nodded.

"Its called sadness, you don't know this yet, but im sure it would be okay with him if I told you this." I cocked my head.

"KOS-MOS, your true self has not completely showed itself has it? That feeling where you lose all logic. KOS-MOS your true self will appear.."

"SEYMOUR!" Yuna yelled stopping chaos. Seymour had Shion by the neck and he was dragging her around.

"Here!" Momo put a Aura Sword on me and I stocked until I could kill him. I slashed him into the air and someone else finished the attack for me. I looked up and there was Jin with rage in his eyes. I nodded and we did an explosive double attack followed up by one with Jr and Momo, then Jr and Jin, Jr and Me and chaos and me. Seymour fell down to the ground with cuts and bruises all over him. Yuna took out her wand and muttered, "At last, I will send you!" I watched her as she did a mesmerizing dance and before I knew it, Seymour and dissolved into a mass of flickering bugs. I ran to Shion to make sure she was okay.

"All vital signs are normal!" I called out. Shion opened her eyes and smiled.

"Oh KOS-MOS, im so glad you came."


End file.
